In certain fields, the ability to achieve the efficiencies associated with modern electronic communications such as email has been hampered by the risks (regulatory and otherwise) of sending such electronic communications. An example of one field that has been so limited has been the pharmaceutical sales industry, where sales reps typically are restricted from sending email communications to prescribing doctors because of the enormous risks that can flow from unapproved, uncontrolled messages. For example, a careless rep or other personnel might send an email to a subscribing doctor suggesting off-label uses for a drug. This could end up exposing the company employer (e.g., a pharmaceutical company) to regulatory penalties or other legal liabilities.